neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
IF
- V = }} |title = Maker |gender = Female |race = Human |height = 150 cm (4'11") |weight = 39 kg (86 lbs.) |sizes = B74-W55-H77 |cup = A |weapon = Qatars, Claws, Handguns |personification = Idea Factory |affiliation = The Guild |occupation = Guild member |base = Planeptune |video game = Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory |anime = Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation |japanese va = Kana Ueda |english va = Kate Higgins}} IF is a human character who is known for being a member of The Guild. She serves as an ally and playable character in Hyperdimension Neptunia, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, and Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. She also plays as a main character in Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. Appearance IF is a fair-skinned girl with a short physique. Her hair has a pale brown hue and has a length that reaches down near her waist. She has sharp, green eyes. On her head is an accessory called a "Leafy Bow," which consists of two green leaves on the left side of her head. She wears a loose, large, blue coat with silver buttons and trimming that is worn open and looks like it's many sizes too large for her to wear. Being too loose for her, the sleeves reaches through her hands. From the shoulder to the elbow level of the sleeves is an orange lightning bolt with white trimming. On each side of the bottom of the sleeves are buttoned-on black cuffs with silver trimming. Her coat also has two pockets on each side of the waist. The lower end of her coat has a brown fur lining. A loose belt strap that holds nine cell phone holders are attached in the waist line of her coat. In order from the left side of the coat to the right are the colors of the cell phone holders: blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. Beneath the open coat, she wears a tank top and a pair of shorts that are black with silver trimming. She wears a black belt with silver trimming and is adorned with a black and silver, diamond-shaped buckle with her name engraved on it, stylized as "iF." She wears medium-length black socks and blue boots with silver trimming that matches her coat. In the Ultradimension, as a baby, she has short hair and wears the Leafy Bow. She wears light blue pajamas, a blue-trimmed white bib with a pink flower logo on the bottom left, and white socks. As she grows up in her early years as a youth, she has short hair and still retains the Leafy Bow. She's wearing a coat similar to what she wears as an adult form, but it's different that it has a black collar and has colored button. Under the coat, she wears gray short overalls with her initials inscribed on the bottom right part. She has a pink cellphone on a pocket in the overalls and a graphic of a orange fish-like monster near it. An orange bandage is applied on her left knee. She's wearing medium-length black socks and low tops that has a blue, black, and white colorway with some silver trimming. Personality Hyperdimension Neptunia From her experience over time, IF is a knowledgeable girl, but she can sometimes be overconfident over what she knows. She is headstrong and always plans and finishes things her way. Because of this, she does not like doing things that does not benefit her or any of her group's main objectives. Nevertheless, she's dragged along things that she does not want to do. Despite being almost always serious, IF can be sarcastic over some things. Meeting Compa and Neptune for the first time, IF starts off as someone who thinks that she's one level ahead of everyone else, even stating that Neptune is beneath her. She's easily annoyed over the simplest things, including how Neptune acts too friendly with her. Story Hyperdimension Neptunia IF first meets Neptune and Compa when Neptune accidentally runs into her while trying to eliminate the monsters inside the same dungeon the girls are in, as requested by the Basilicom. Seeing the girls as extra help, IF decides to join Neptune and Compa temporarily after Neptune offers to work together, but she later joins permanently after defeating the monsters inside the dungeon. She gets her nickname, "Iffy," from Neptune while they conversed in the dungeon. Using her experience, she helps the two in traveling around Gamindustri. During their time in Lastation, IF helps the group with finding the Key Fragment. She's also dragged along with Neptune and Compa in handling the problem with Avenir, but she also decides to put some effort after hearing about Avenir's connection with Lastation's Parliament. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 IF and Compa arrive in the Gamindustri graveyard to rescue the CPUs and Nepgear. Upon finding them wrapped up in cords and completely drained of their energy they attempt to revive them using the Sharicite. Before they are able to do so they are stopped by CFW Judge. IF does her best to keep him at bay while Compa goes over to restore the CPUs power using the sharicite. However, they are only able to save Nepgear. Nepgear attempts to stop CFW Judge but finds out that she is unable to even harm him, this calls for drastic measure and forces them to use the Sharicite to temporarily blind him as they make their escape. Afterwards, they return Nepgear to Planeptune feeling upset for being unable to rescue the others. Trivia *In the mk2 popularity poll, IF came in 6th place. *IF references Lucky Charms by saying, It does sound magically delicious. in a cutscene where she considers trying crepes from Lowee. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Humans Category:Makers Category:Female characters Category:Planeptune residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory DLC Category:DLC characters Category:IF Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION characters